DUI
by daynaa
Summary: Casecentric for the most part, personal CSI stuff later or maybe sooner... ha, WARNING: Swearing, mature situations! Thanks! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE:

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that seems familiar to you- I do own the storyline, as original as it may be (rolls eyes), and I own the characters you do not know, but I don't own the CSI'S obviously, so please don't sue me!

A/N: Okay this could get a little crazy, but I'm going to try and keep it as good as I can. It's mostly a case-centric fiction but it will have a pairing at the end, what it is, I'm not gonna say.

--&

"Look, I know that you think you have this all figured out- but Cadence wouldn't commit a murder. She couldn't. She's one of those people you can push to the edge, and they'll let you if they think it's what you need to do. She's too trusting, too naive, too nice…" Markus babbled.

"For the record, I don't think that I have this all figured out, and no one knows anyone as well as you claim to know your daughter. And, the kind of person you're describing is usually the most unpredictable kind that you know nothing about." Brass informed the man, very annoyed at the overall way he presented himself.

"Maybe you just got tired?" Grissom spoke quietly and directly to Cadence, ignoring her parents and Brass completely.

"I don't get tired." She spoke quietly and for the first time since they'd brought her into the station. "I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" Brass inquired.

"Exactly as it sounds, I won't let myself, I can't." Cadence all but rolled her eyes at the seemingly obvious answer to her. She let her light gray eyes that told horror stories of knowledge far beyond her years stray from Brass and rest on Grissom's blue ones. She was drawn to Grissom; he seemed to understand her like no one else ever had. He gave her a chance to answer, to speak for herself, where everyone else had brushed her off as an incompetent weirdo.

"Right." Brass sarcastically remarked, trying to keep his usual demeanor about him, but something about this girl was making him feel uncomfortable. Whether it was the way she spoke, like she always knew exactly what she was going to say, as if she had memorized the script of life, or it could have been the way she never broke eye contact while she spoke to you so unlike every other teenager he'd ever interrogated, he didn't know. Maybe it was a combination of both, or something else all together. Grissom didn't say another word, but kept eye contact with Cadence while Brass argued with her parents, an argument which neither Cadence nor Grissom heard any of, they were lost in their own world, trying to read each other. There was an unspoken connection between the two of them; they understood each other on a level that was very rare for either of them to be understood at. Yet as appreciative as they were for their understanding connection, they hoped the other hadn't endured similar tragedies that were the reason for their connection, but knowing they had. It was the only explanation for the connection.

--& _hours earlier _&--

"Oh my gosh!" Screamed a giggling fourteen year old Savannah Wilson.

"Shh!" Her sister Mikala slapped her across the face to try and shut her up. The two girls and their three friends were making their way across a busy residential street at eleven o'clock at night heading towards a party.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this." Katrina whispered to Savannah exaggeratedly as they neared the house with music blasting out every window and drunken teenagers sprawled across the lawn.

"What if Cadence or Seth is here?" Leah asked Mikala, who, although it had never really been discussed, was the groups leader.

"As if Cadence would be here, and Seth won't notice." Mikala rolled her eyes. "Seriously guys- think."

"This is only my second time Mik!" Lauren protested, "We can't hold as much as you can and keep control."

"At least you can still think, unlike those three. They're hammered already." Mikala sighed, jerking her thumb and pointing at her sister and two friends.

"Well I have only had two shots." Lauren shrugged.

"Same as them." Mikala pointed out.

"Whatever, let's go." Lauren smiled, trying to contain her excitement by bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Chill out." Mikala was getting frustrated. "Next time we're not drinking anything until we're in the party so we won't look like complete losers coming in."

"What?" Leah giggled stumbling over to where Mikala was walking a bit ahead of her and linking arms.

"Okay before we go in- stop being retards, be cool and stay calm. You don't want to make a fool of yourself and seem like you can't handle yourselves or they won't want you there." Mikala explained to her friends who obviously weren't registering anything she was saying.

"Whatever let's go." Savannah raced ahead, swerving ever so slightly, Katrina hot on her heels. Mikala motioned for Leah to follow them and she and Lauren waited until the three more drunken girls were engulfed in the crowd of people and music before they started their approach to the house.

"I still can't believe we're doing this." Lauren giggled. "I mean, look at what we're wearing, and going to hangout with grade eleven's and twelve's?"

"I'm glad you're proud of yourself." Mikala smirked. She'd gone to many a party before this year and thoroughly enjoyed them all. The first few times when she'd woken up in unfamiliar places with a hangover, she'd been a bit creeped out but she was used to it by now. Usually between her and the people she woke up around and friends she talked to later on that she hadn't woken up with, she could piece together the previous night, and she knew she had a good time.

"Okay I can't wait any longer, let's go!" Lauren exclaimed tugging on Mikala's sleeve.

"Fine, let's go." Mikala smiled at her friend before heading across the street doing her best model walk. It didn't matter to her if all the guys at the party were drunk, she wanted to try and get their attention anyway.

--& _Still hours earlier _&--

"Seth, come on let's go." Cadence tried to drag her friend out of the party, but he was attached to the couch and whining.

"Cade, I don't want to leave!" He whined, holding onto the couch tighter.

"Seth we've got to go now." Cadence raised her voice, catching the attention of some of the drunks around her.

"Why?" He continued his whining.

"The cops are going to get here soon and you're already on probation for underage drinking." Cadence tried to reason with him.

"Don't worry, I won't get caught this time." Seth reassured her.

"Dammit Seth, get your ass off that couch now!" Cadence yelled.

"Fine." Seth gave in and got up. Cadence took his arm and started to pull him out of the party when he passed out.

"Great, just fucking great." She cried in frustration as her friends weight was dropped upon her. She started dragging him when an older guy approached her from behind. Wrapping his arms around her waist, she cringed and turned around.

"Hey babe." He drawled with a, what he though, was a charming smile, and she thought was disgusting, but then replaced her scowl with a sweet smile. She might as well use him to her advantage.

"Hey, my friend passed out, can you give me a hand?" Cadence asked as flirtatiously as she could manage without throwing up from either the overwhelming smell of alcohol and drugs in the air or the guys hands around her waist.

"Sure." He nodded, grabbing Seth and draping him over his shoulder. "Where's your car?"

"Over here." She started walking towards her car when a more pressing issue got her attention. "Actually, do whatever you want with him." The guy looked at her curiously before setting Seth down on the lawn and following her gaze to the entrance of the house.

"So what do you want to do now?" The guy raised his eyebrows suggestively, and Cadence gave him a glare before stalking off towards the entrance of the house.

"Do not set foot in that house." She pretty well screamed. The two figures froze then slowly turned around.

"What are you doing here; shouldn't you be like doing homework or something?" Mikala greeted her sister coldly.

"Actually I was coming to bail out Seth before the cops showed up, but now I'm going to have to get you guys out of here." Cadence shot back.

"Umm, k?" Mikala crossed her arms and leaned against the house. "Seriously Cade, we know what we're doing, and what we're not doing is leaving."

"Yes you are." Cadence argued, "Lauren go wait by the car." Lauren silently shot a look at Mikala and went to wait by Cadence's car. "Where's Savannah?"

"I don't know." Mikala shrugged.

"She was with you at some point then?" Cadence continued her interrogation. Just then a guy that Cadence recognized as being in her English class approached Mikala, putting an arm around her and handing her a beer.

"Thanks." Mikala shot a smile at the guy before turning her glare icy and on her older sister.

"See you tomorrow Cade." Mikala waved a hand in Cadence's face before interlacing it with the guy's hand and pulling him into the house.

"Mikala…" Cadence started but gave up. If her sister wanted to get drunk with older guys and fuck up her life, she could. Cadence was going to take Lauren home, or rather, to her house so she wouldn't get in trouble for drinking and come back to get Mikala and Savannah later. Making her way past the drunken occupants of the lawn she got to her car which Lauren was leaning against and opened it. "I know you were just trying to have fun, but seriously, the cops are gonna come and you're all going to get in trouble for underage drinking."

"I know, thanks." Lauren smiled at her friends' older sister. "I don't know, I knew it wasn't a good idea to come here… but the prospect of being at a real high school party seemed so, inviting… and Mikala and everyone were into it, so I figured I wouldn't be normal if I wasn't." Lauren shrugged.

"Don't worry about it." Cadence shrugged as they pulled away from the house. "I was never drawn to alcohol because…well, it's a long story, but I understand why Mikala's into it- Savannah does everything Mikala does, but seriously, that doesn't mean you have to."

"Thanks." Lauren smiled as Cadence continued driving. As they pulled into the Wilson's driveway, Cadence and Lauren got out of the car and quietly slipped into the house. They went down the stairway to where Cadence's bedroom was and Cadence opened it. "Why do you have so many locks on your door?" Lauren curiously asked Cadence.

"Um, you know Mikala and Savannah- always trying to steal my clothes." Cadence gave her a weak smile and Lauren just nodded and flopped on Cadence's bed. "I'll be back in a few minutes alright? I'm going to go get Savannah and Mikala."

"Leah and Katrina are with them too." Lauren told her before her eyes drifted shut. Cadence nodded and locked her room behind her as she made her way back to her car and drove off. She turned on the radio and was pleased at the distraction it provided from her thoughts of what horrible trouble her sisters and their friends could be getting into at the party at that very moment, not to mention Seth- even if the police hadn't gotten there yet. Pulling up she scanned the lawn for Seth and noticed he wasn't where the guy had set him earlier, so he must have gained consciousness which was a good thing. Pulling into a parking space near the house she ran into it, since the cops somehow hadn't been called yet, she wanted to get to them before they were called. She saw Savannah across the room making out with a guy that looked years older than her and shook her head slowly approaching them. "Excuse me," She tapped the guy on the shoulder and he pulled his tongue out of her sister's throat and looked at Cadence.

"Get in line." He smirked at her and Cadence just scowled and she grabbed Savannah.

"Cadence! What the fuck get off of me!" Savannah drunkenly pushed her away.

"Savannah, we're going home now!" Cadence grabbed her arm.

"No way bitch, go away." Savannah slapped at her sisters arm.

"Catfight!" The guy yelled, and people immediately started gathering around.

"Fuck! Cops!" Someone screamed, and chaos broke out. Cadence immediately lost sight of her sister and dejectedly went back to her car, she didn't need to get hassled by the cops despite the fact she hadn't done anything wrong. She got in and locked the doors, watching people flee, some by foot, some by car, away from the house, but didn't dare to leave in her car yet. No doubt at least one automobile accident would result from this scene-fleeing chaos. She rested her head on the steering wheel as she waited for the party disaster to go away. She hated how she felt the need to rescue her drunken friends, and now sisters, thus letting them escape punishment and feel they got away with something and making them want to do it again. She didn't see what they saw in getting drunk and having hangovers, it was the stupidest idea she'd ever heard. Some people claimed to drink to escape her problems, but she felt she had a bigger share of problems than most people, and she kept it together. She had to.

--&

A/N: This all may seem a little, well probably VERY confusing right now- but it'll all become clear in later chapters, that is if anyone's interested in reading later chapters. PLEASE review- even if only one person does and says they want to read more, I'll keep writing lol. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

A/N: Okay, thanks to Rakel-101, Callieach and bobskull9 for the reviews, they're greatly appreciated! PS: You were exactly right bobskull9.

--&

"So Cadence, do you want to tell me what happened?" Brass asked after giving up on convincing Markus that he didn't know his daughter as well as he claimed.

"If I knew what happened, believe me, I'd tell you." Cadence answered calmly.

"Well see, the thing is, I think you do know what happened, which leads me to believe you're lying to me." Brass said. "So tell me what you do know."

"I'd prefer to do it… somewhere else." Her eyes darted to her parents and Brass got the idea.

"Okay." He nodded. "So you would like your parents to leave the room?"

"Yes." Cadence nodded.

"So you're not using your right to have a parent or attorney present during this interrogation?"

"I am." Cadence nodded.

"Cadence…" Her father started but Brass cut him off.

"I think she's made her wishes clear, if you'd please exit the room…" Grissom told them.

"Whatever." Markus knocked over the chair as he aggressively stood up and pulled his wife out of the room. "Go to hell Cadence. I was trying to help you… and now, you're telling us to leave? Well fuck you."

Sara, who had been watching from the other side of the glass shook her head in pity for the girl. She knew all too well what she was going through. She recognized the symptoms the minute she started watching them, and this just confirmed it. What was most interesting to her though, was the way that Grissom and this young girl interacted. The way she would intently look at him and him at her, for minutes at a time and she could tell they understood each other on a level that made her wonder what horrific experience Grissom had endured as a child or young adult. Turning her attention back to the interrogation room, she saw Brass sit back down to start his interrogation.

"Okay, so tell me everything you know." Brass instructed.

"They're not watching from behind some glass, are they?" Cadence inquired, much to Brass's surprise.

"No." He reassured the girl, who took a deep breath and continued.

"Everything I know. Alright, well I know my sisters and three of their friends were drunk and at a high school party last night. I was there trying to convince my friend Seth to leave before… well before you guys got there so he wouldn't get into trouble. Then I saw Mikala and her friend Lauren at the party and I left Seth to get them to leave. Lauren left with me, but Mikala just went inside. I took Lauren to my house where she fell asleep in my room, I just didn't want her to have to get into trouble with her parents… they were just goofing around. When I got back to the party, I couldn't find Mikala but I knew that Savannah, Katrina and Leah were in there somewhere too. I found Savannah making out with some guy and I grabbed her and she started arguing with me. That's when the cops showed up and I went to my car, seeing as they wouldn't be leaving with me and I sat in my car and waited. I knew that drunk people were leaving in their cars all around me, I wasn't stupid enough to drive out into the streets where all the other cars were driven by drunk drivers, I didn't have a death wish." Cadence summarized.

"So you weren't drinking at all?" Brass clarified.

"No." Cadence answered, looking up so her eyes met his. Brass felt uncomfortable under her gaze, which was funny, considering he was the detective leading the interrogation, and he was being made uncomfortable by a teenage suspect.

"You know you won't get in trouble for admitting to underage drinking when there are more important issues on the table here." Grissom told her.

"Why is it so hard to believe that I am a teenager who was not drinking at a party?" Cadence asked angrily.

"Alright." Brass shrugged, "Well why weren't you drinking then?"

"What do you mean?" Cadence narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well your friends were drinking, your peers were drinking, heck your younger sister's were out drinking, why weren't you?" Brass wondered.

"I have my reasons." Cadence shrugged.

"Like… you needed to have co-ordination when you ran your sisters over?" Brass smirked, trying to put some pressure on this calm girl.

"Why would I want to kill my sisters?" Cadence didn't even show a hint of nervousness at the question.

"Lots of reasons," Brass shrugged, "They were prettier than you, more popular than you, got more dates than you, were hanging out with your friends instead of you? That's just for starters."

"Trust me, if I hadn't felt the need to keep Seth out of trouble I would have been at home studying for the Chemistry final I'm supposed to be taking as we speak." Cadence reassured Brass. "I don't care about being pretty or popular or getting guys… why should I? It doesn't make any difference at this point in my life anyways, it's not like I'm looking for a husband or a life partner, the important thing in my life right now is studying and getting good grades so I can have a good, fun future."

"Wow." Brass smirked again, "You live by everything my parents tried to get me to when I was in High School, very impressive."

"Thanks." Cadence smirked back. "Any more questions?"

"I have one." Sara spoke quietly as she entered the room.

"And you are?" Cadence asked.

"This is Sara Sidle, CSI." Grissom answered for her. "What's your question Sara?" Grissom was almost positive he knew what Sara's question would be considering he'd wanted to ask the same thing himself, but hadn't found the right words to do so yet.

"How long has your father been abusing you?" Sara voiced Grissom's unspoken question in an untactful and simple way, and for once, the cool, calm and collected Cadence Wilson was at a loss for words, her eyes, glued to the floor.

--& _Hours Earlier _&--

Cadence waited until the whole street was empty before she pulled out of her parking spot and into the street. She drove slowly and cautiously in case a drunk driver pulled out anywhere around here; she didn't need to die the day before her Chemistry final that could determine the rest of her future, which Universities she got accepted into and how soon. She wanted out of this life as soon as possible. She used to be afraid of what would happen to Savannah and Mikala when she left but considering that they weren't home much anyways, and didn't seem to give a shit about their futures, she gave up trying to convince them that they needed to study, she gave up on protecting them long ago. That's when she heard it, the tires, squealing in front of her, she didn't realize how lost in thought she'd been as she swerved so she wouldn't hit the car in front of her. There'd been some sort of accident by the looks of it, go figure. How could there have not have been an accident with the level of alcohol consumption mixed with driving at that party? It would have been better and safer for everyone if the police hadn't crashed the party, that way, everyone wouldn't have rushed to their cars at once, and there wouldn't be as many, if any, accidents. She pulled over and got out of her car to see if she could help at all with whatever had happened. Walking up to a group of older looking people who seemed sober she asked them if they knew what was going on.

"There was a hit and run. Poor girls, don't look older than sixteen years old. Car certainly did a number on them though, they're trying to identify them now." That's when Cadence started to feel sick. It couldn't be… could it?

"How many?" She managed to choke out.

"Three, I think." The woman answered, causing Cadence to sigh in relief. There should have been at least four of them. "No wait- four." The woman stood on her tiptoes and re-evaluated.

"I've got to go see…" Cadence started.

"I think it's better if we don't get involved." The woman advised.

"You don't understand…" Cadence explained, "I think… I think it's my sisters, and their friends."

"Oh my." The woman covered her mouth with her hand. "Um… I really don't know what to say."

"That's alright." Cadence sighed as she headed over to a police officer. "Excuse me, my name is Cadence Wilson, and I think that the victims might be… they might be my sisters and their friends."

"Alright Miss. Wilson," The officer said, "You stay here and I'll go see what I can do alright?" Cadence merely nodded. She was a pro at handling stress and problems, but this was the biggest one she'd encountered yet, although some previous ones did come close. It was then she decided she couldn't be there anymore. She ran to her car and started the ignition, driving away quickly from the scene. She needed to be anywhere but there.

--&

A/N: Okay, so it's still probably very confusing and I apologize for that, but it'll become more clear as it continues… or well maybe it's not confusing at all I don't know haha maybe it really sucks, hmm, anyways just let me know what you think in a review, flames welcome.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
